Novus Vita
by chanman23
Summary: AU. Harry is rescued from the abusive Dursley's by 26 yr old Severus, who eventually adopts him. Feat. Draco as Harry's best friend and an Uncle-like Lucius who isn't quite what he seems. Eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and anything you recognize, is property of the master herself: J.K. Rowling. None of it (save for the plot) is mine. I'm naught but a broke student, so please don't sue. **

**WARNINGS: Um...some abuse this chapter, could be considered graphic I guess. Slash in later (far later) chapters. It's totally AU. I've pretty much just borrowed details from the books and crafted my own timeline and happenings :) **

**A/N: Though I've been reading fanfics for nearly a decade, this is my first attempt at writing one. So _any_ feedback and opinions would be greatly appriciated; I'm a big fan of constructive critisim so any input you have I would deeply value. I also need a beta, so feel free to contact me in that regard. That's about it I guess. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Severus Snape stalked down the street that, with the rows of identical houses sporting the same manicured lawns & shining metal automobiles, practically oozed of muggle. Anyone passing him on the street would have averted their eyes & quickened their pace, the threatening sneer on his sharp features warning all away from making even the politest of casual gestures.

As he made his way under a disillusionment charm towards the Dursley residence, he yet again cursed Albus Dumbledore for his manipulating ways. When the man had shown up in the dungeons that morning, Severus knew with a dreadful certainty that he was not going to be at all pleased with the result of the ensuing conversation.

"_Ah, Severus, I need to speak with you. Do you have a moment?" Albus had said as he entered the potion master's private lab. His garish orange and gold robes contrasted greatly with the dull gray backdrop provided by the lab. The clear blue eyes were void of their normal twinkle & held not a small amount of worry. _

_Scowling, Severus turned his attention from the cauldron, knowing as he did that all the progress he'd made that morning had been brought to a screeching halt. _

"_Of course Albus, I'm sure whatever has brought you is far more important than my research. Which you have just, for an unforeseeable amount of time, delayed," he drawled, banishing the now useless goop cooling in the cauldron and shifting his glare to the unfazed headmaster. _

_The corners of Albus' lips twitched in mild amusement at his potions master of six years. His brow creased and the slight humor he'd been feeling seeped out of him as he recalled the reason for his impromptu visit. _

"_I received a troubling floo some moments ago from Arabella Figg. She has agreed to keep an eye on Harry Potter while he's living with his relatives." Albus ignored the sneer that graced Severus' face at the mention of a Potter, and continued, "It appears that Arabella hasn't seen young Harry in a number of days and the last time she did he appeared rather unwell. She was in quite the state when she contacted me, insisting something was terribly wrong." _

_Severus' face remained a mask of cool disinterest. As he replied, he let a hint of the irritation he was feeling leak into his tone, "I trust there is a point to your ramblings, though I can't imagine what it could possibly have to do with myself."_

_Upon hearing that a bit of the usual twinkle leapt back into the headmasters gaze and Severus felt a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. _

"_Yes, yes well, I know you and James had your fair share of disagreements," here Albus was interrupted by a sarcastic snort from Severus', which he chose to ignore in favor of continuing his request, "but I would like you to put that aside and check up on Harry for me." A pointed glare accompanied his last remark. _

_Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to ward off the headache he could feel building behind his eyes. Several thoughts raced through his mind at the headmaster's statement, all of them arguments against his compliance, on why it should be anyone but him. Nevertheless, he recognized the order under the polite words (he did not survive spying on the darkest lord in a century purely on luck), and knew he had only two options. He could obey the headmaster's "request" and get this insufferable chore completed as soon as possible or he could argue and fight for Merlin knows how long, and _still_ end up having to check on the brat. _

_Swallowing the protests fighting to be heard, he dropped his arm as he raised his eyes to meet the older man's. "As you wish," he acquiesced with a weary sigh. _

"_Wonderful!" Albus beamed, "You'll want to leave immediately."_

"_Indeed," Severus muttered under his breath as he compliantly followed the headmaster out of the dungeons and up to the entrance hall. _

"_Oh, and Severus," Albus paused at the top of the staircase leading to his office, "you'd do well to remember that you and Remus have already made your peace. Could it really be that hard to put the sins of a dead man in the past?" He turned and disappeared into an adjoining corridor, leaving Severus to storm from the comforting darkness into the mid morning light. _

He almost missed his destination, so caught up was his in his mental scolding of the headmaster. Severus grimaced at his uncharacteristic lapse of focus, though to his credit the house was fairly easy to miss. There were no external indications that marked it as the home of the boy-who-lived. In fact, the only distinction from the boxes surrounding it was the gold plated digit by the door numbering it as "four", and the absence of an automobile.

Still under the disillusionment charm Severus strode up the lawn to the front window, peering into the room beyond. He could see little frames adorning the walls and the space above the mantle, an odd square box with a reflective black screen, a couch and several chairs, but no people. He moved to the door and popping it open with a whispered "_Alohamora_" he entered the home, taking care to shut it gently behind him.

He found himself in a small foyer, a set of stairs to his right, the room he viewed from outside was to his left, and straight ahead was another door which, judging by the sounds coming from within, led to the kitchen. He noticed that along the wall the stairs sat on was a small door secured by a padlock. Only mildly curious, he filed the information in the back of his mind to be examined at a later moment.

Severus stepped to his left to the entrance of the sitting room, his attentive gaze sweeping over the contents now that he had the chance for a closer look. While it was decorated quite offensively, the area was spotlessly clean and painfully orderly. Not a single frame, which he now saw held the non-moving photographs unique to muggles, was out of place.

He moved closer to the row of pictures on the mantle, noticing that every one held one or more of the same three figures. A corpulent, purple faced man with no neck and a thick walrus moustache; a tall, rail thin woman with narrow eyes, who wore an expression as if something foul were pasted to her upper lip; and a blond haired, watery blue eyed boy who was the size of a small whale. Severus' lip curled in disgust as he took in the numerous photos of the boy, ranging from infancy to present, growing larger as they progressed.

It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that these were the Dursleys, but where were the pictures of the Potter brat? He scanned the photos again to be sure and found the same thing. Harry Potter was not in a single one. Brow furrowed at the enigma that he had been presented with he turned from the room and headed up the stairs in search of further clues, completely missing the faint whimpers that were struggling past the wood of the padlocked door.

* * *

Thin strips of light leaked into the cupboard from the hall beyond, doing very little to push the shadows from the cramped space. It didn't bother Harry though; he was quite used to it. In fact, he was rather fond of his little room under the stairs. Sure there were some spiders here and there, and wood dust would rain upon him whenever one of his massive relatives stomped their way downstairs to feed their face, but it was all his. Harry Potter had very little in this world that was truly his.

All the clothes he wore were first his Cousin Dudley's, which meant they were at least four sizes too big for little Harry. The few chipped blocks and torn picture books he had, were originally Dudley's as well. He had had to sneak them from Dudley's second bedroom one at a time while he was upstairs cleaning. Harry was only allowed upstairs to clean and use the bathroom twice a day. Even when they remembered to feed him, most of the food he received was left over from whatever meal the Dursley's had eaten.

These things should have bothered tiny Harry Potter, who at almost six looked to be no older than four, but they didn't; it was just how things were. He was a freak, and freaks didn't deserve, well, anything. He was just lucky that his relatives were kind enough to keep him after his parents died.

He tried to be a good boy, to not burden his relatives, to not be a _freak_. He did everything they told him to and did it the best he could, to show them that he's not the ungrateful cretin the accuse him of being. He needed to try harder, though, because no matter how much he tried, he always seems to mess up and make Uncle Vernon have to punish him. This always led to the situation Harry currently found himself in: lying on his thin mattress, his entire body throbbing in an all too familiar agony. As always it had started out like any other day for the raven headed boy.

"_WAKE UP, FREAK! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE UP! " _

_Harry was woken, like any other day, by the shrill voice of his Aunt Petunia that was, as usual, accompanied by her bony fist banging on the door of his cupboard. He blinked the sleep from his striking emerald eyes as he sat up stretching his stiff body. _

_He was amazed that the stiffness was the only evidence of the beating he had received two days ago. That amazement was dampened by this further proof that his relatives were right; he was an obstinate freak. He frowned in guilt as he got up, free of pain, from his sunken bed and pulled on one of Dudley's old, faded shirts over the oversized pants he had on. _

_Uncle Vernon wasn't going to be very happy with him. He didn't like witnessing the evidence of Harry's freakishness, especially not before breakfast. On that thought, he rushed out of his now unlocked cupboard and into the kitchen, where luckily only his aunt was awaiting him. He entered just as his she had opened her mouth to shriek for him. _

_Harry flinched slightly as Petunia snapped her mouth shut audibly and glared at him with hatred. After a slight hesitation, he hurried over to the cabinets to pull out the cookware and then to the fridge to remove the bacon and eggs that he would need for the Dursley's enormous breakfast. His aunt just looked on for a moment, eyes narrowed in suspicion, to make sure he wasn't going to set the house afire, before leaving to make sure Vernon & Dudley were on their way down. _

_He could barely reach the stove, even with the stool that his relatives had provided for this task, and he often burned himself. Harry had learned early on that crying didn't help anything, ever. It generally made it worse. He knew that there wouldn't ever be anyone to comfort him when he was sick or hurt, to make it go away. Not like Dudley had. _

_He had already started the bacon and was getting the pan ready for the eggs when Petunia re-entered the kitchen followed by her husband and son. At the sight of his uncle, Harry tried to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. It wouldn't do for Vernon to see how extensively his injuries had healed in such a small amount of time._

"_Don't you dare burn that bacon, boy, or I swear you'll barely live to regret it," Vernon threatened as he took his place at the head of the table, continuing to Petunia about an important client his company was ready to sign. _

_Harry didn't hear him, all his focus was on not screwing up their breakfast. He was used to his uncles far from empty threats, but they still frightened him. The various scars and bruises on his body could attest to what an angry Vernon could do. Harry put all of his almost-six-years-old concentration on cooking the food in front of him, desperate to avoid another clash with his uncle's fists. _

_Finally eggs were cooked, and the toast had popped from the toaster. Arranging the food on plates, he picked up one in each hand delivering a platter first to his uncle, then his cousin, before returning to pick up the remaining plate to serve his aunt. When all three plates were safely on the table, and his family had tucked in, he breathed a soft sigh of relief. _

_He returned to his stool by the stove to gather the dishes and dump them carefully into the sink to be washed. Being shorter than the average six-year-old, it was a lengthy process he had to complete in steps. By the time he had was to the point where the dishes were in the sink and he was ready to clean them, both his uncle and cousin would be finished virtually licking their plates clean. _

_Harry had to be sure to pay attention to when they were done, it wouldn't do to make them wait too long before he came and took away their plates. So upon seeing that they were finished, he hopped down and rushed to clear the table. Dudley had already disappeared back upstairs. At that moment Harry's stomach gave a vicious, painful growl, and as he twitched in reaction, the plates he was carrying slipped from his grasp and crashed to the floor in a shower of glass. _

_Harry froze, not a muscle moving. His eyes were gaping in unadulterated terror; his mouth a tiny 'O' of dread as he stared at his fuming uncle. Vernon's face had become a fierce shade of puce and time seemed to stand still as he spluttered in anger, not knowing quite what to do. _

_His mind finally caught up to his body and his meaty fist connected hard with the side of Harry's face, sending him sprawling across the floor on top of the glass plates he had just broken. His face, his whole head ached with the impact, but he didn't have much time to process what had occurred as almost immediately Vernon grabbed him by the back of the neck and flung him back into the wall, narrowly missing the edge of the table._

"_YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" he bellowed, accenting every other word with a kick to Harry's small body. "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! " he continued shouting Harry's imagined sins and various insults of him and his parentage as he beat the young boy. _

_Harry had curled into a well-known ball as soon as he had landed on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, not bothering to waste his precious breathe on "Stop!" and "I'm sorry!" Harry knew pleading with his irrational uncle would get him nothing but more blows. His chest ached every time he took a breath, and he didn't think he'd have enough for words even if they'd help. He tasted the familiar metallic tang of blood in his mouth, as a kick made its way through his defenses and landed in the middle of his face. _

_There was a pause in the blows to his body, but not in Vernon's angry roars, and even through his ragged breathing, Harry could hear the sound of his uncle's vast belt being pulled through the loops of his pants. He couldn't hold back the scream as the belt landed brutally on his already battered body. He felt the inky fingers of unconsciousness creep into the edges of his vision, and thankful of the reprieve, he let them take a hold of him and carry him into the blackness as Vernon's belt fell again and again. _

Harry had woken in his cupboard to an intense pain unlike any he'd felt. He was unable to stop the whimpers that escaped his lips, and he squeezed his eyes shut praying that Uncle Vernon wasn't near enough to the wooden door to hear. He didn't think he could handle any more of his uncle's punishments this morning.

A single tear leaked out of his bruised, swollen eye, stinging the numerous cuts as it made its way down his face. He shifted slightly, clamping his lips together against the whimpers that fought their way up his throat, as he tried to find a less painful arrangement for his battered body. More silent tears followed the first, each one carrying the frequent wish that he had just died in the same crash that took his parents from him and left him with the hateful Dursleys.

* * *

Severus glided back down the stairs both irritated and confused, the latter not something he was used to dealing with. Not a trace of the Potter brat was to be found on the upper level of the home. If not for the visible proof of Lily's sister's family in the living room, he'd swear that Albus had given him the wrong address.

He headed down the hallway, scowl firmly in place, towards what could only be the kitchen in hopes that some evidence of the child's whereabouts could be obtained; he wasn't counting on it. He stopped abruptly as he neared the padlocked door he had noted earlier. Surely he hadn't heard what he thought he had.

Holding his breath, he waited, just to be sure. Nothing. He scolded himself for wasting his time on imagined noises, promising as he did that he would get out of the lab more often. He moved to continue his search when he heard it again. A soft, muffled sob from behind the door. He froze, staring at the slab of wood that blocked the opening.

Another gasped sob came through the door, prompting Severus into action. He was on autopilot as he whipped out his wand and cast a hurried _Alohamora_, ripping the door open almost before the lock had a chance to fall away.

The sight that confronted him nearly brought the stoic man to his knees. Laying curled on a paper thin mattress was a bloody mound, barely recognizable as a boy. His arm was at an awkward angle and the small chest was heaving in irregular patterns. Two emerald eyes ringed in violent shades of purple rose from the bloodied rags to Severus' own black ones.

The boy's eyes widened in fear as he scurried further into the corner, unable to stop the cries of pain his hurried movements brought to his lips.

"Please," he whimpered, swollen eyes glimmering with tears he refused to shed, "I'll be good. Please, don't hurt me. I'll be good." His split lip quivered as he begged the stranger to give him a reprieve from the constant pain.

A heart Severus wasn't sure he had anymore ached at the little boys words. He swallowed the foreign emotions building in his throat as he took in the sight before him. He felt a violent surge of anger towards the Dursley's, but pushed it out of his thoughts. That was to be dealt with after he made sure the boy was safe and away from this monstrous environment.

"Harry," he said in a tone that any who had had the Potion's Master as a professor would be shocked to hear coming from him, "I'm not going to hurt you, no one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise."

Upon hearing his name from the strange man, he reluctantly looked from the floor to a spot just over the man's shoulder. Eye contact was a privilege not granted to insolent freaks. He momentarily forgot this lesson in the hope that was sparked at hearing the black clad man's promise. He quickly looked away as more tears filled his eyes and shook his aching head in disbelief.

Seeing the boy's distress, Severus crouched down and entered the small space. He cautiously approached him and lowered himself further to the same level as Harry.

"Harry," he whispered, gently taking the boys swollen chin in his hand and turning his face to meet his. As the child viciously flinched at the contact, Severus bit back a snarl of rage at the obese tormenters.

"Harry," he repeated when the boy's shining eyes met his, "it's okay, child. I'm going to take you to hospital and we're going to get you all better. Then I'm going to make sure that no-one ever lays a hand on you again. Do you understand?"

His tone was calm, but Harry could see the truth in the man's obsidian gaze. He clamped his bottom lip between his teeth as another wave of pain tore through his tiny body. A few tears escaped the barrier of his lower lid as he shook his head in comprehension.

Severus' heart nearly broke as he read the desperate longing in the boys' eyes. He lightly brushed a stray tear from Harry's cheek as it fell. "I'm going to pick you up now, okay?" he explained, not wanting to startle the child.

Harry nodded and allowed Severus to scoop him into his arms as softly as he could. Harry gasped as his tattered body was adjusted in Severus' grip. _"I wonder if having a mum is at all like this," _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes against the pain and warmth.

He hugged the child as close as he dared, startled by the lightness he felt. His mental score against the Dursley's rose as he cradled the skeletal frame in his arms. As Severus felt the boy bury his head in the crook of his arm and a bony hand curl in his muggle shirt, he experienced a tightness in his chest he found he couldn't identify.

He hurried out of Number Four, Privite Drive as fast as he could without jostling the undersized bundle too much. As he rushed to the apparation point at the end of the street, he prayed that Poppy hadn't left to complete her summer rounds at Saint Mungo's.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Any recognizable characters, settings, concepts etc belong to JK Rowling and the various publishers and studios that have purchased the rights. I just play with 'em when I get bored :D **

**A/N: Rating raised to M, not because I feel it's M material, but because I'm not taking any chances. Content lines can be so blurred and I'd rather be safe than sorry :) Also, I would like to thank everyone that's read and reviewed. It's quite overwhelming, and I hope you guys enjoy the next part :D Once again any suggestions or critique is immensely welcomed.**

* * *

"POPPY! POPPY COME QUICK!" Severus bellowed as he burst through the infirmary doors as if the Dark Lord himself were following. He placed the now unconscious boy gently on the nearest cot as Madame Pomfrey hurried out of her office towards the worried Potions Master.

"Severus! What is- sweet Merlin!" She exclaimed as she came closer to where the tattered form lay. "What happened? Who is this?" After a momentary stunned pause at the distressing picture before her, she slipped seamlessly into nurse mode. Casting a diagnostic spell, she ran her wand over the prone body of what appeared to be a toddler. Severus corrected her of that notion as he began explanations.

"It's Harry Potter. Albus sent me to check up on him this morning on the insistence of Arabella Figg. She had not seen him in multiple days and was worried about his well being. Rightly so, it appears," he added with an angry frown at the boy's so called family.

He smoothed his features into his usual mask of calm and continued, "A search of the residence indicated no presence of the boy at first. I was checking the back of the house when I heard pained noises coming from a broom cupboard near the kitchen. I found him curled on what I presumed to be a bed, though one could scarcely call it that, looking just as you see. I dare say those repulsive muggles are to blame for his condition."

The deep frown marring the medi-witch's face said that she had reached the same conclusion. While Severus had told his tale Poppy had completed the scan and cast a few minor healing charms. She then turned her attention to gathering the supplies needed to heal the worst of Harry's injuries.

"He has a mild concussion, a fractured cheekbone, several broken ribs, a shattered wrist, internal bruising and bleeding as well as various cuts and welts," she said, all business as she poured a dose of blood replenisher down the child's throat.

Severus' already pale face grew whiter, "He will be okay though?"

"He's lucky to be alive but he should make a full recovery," she replied, dumping a potion to heal the bruising on Harry's organs into his mouth. The thick crimson liquid only made it down his throat with the help of a charm to contract esophageal muscles. A measure of the much thinner Skele-Mend followed it unassisted, starting to knit the broken bones even before it had settled in Harry's stomach.

"The other bones I can heal, but the arm he'll need to re-grow. It'll be a painful few days for the lad so I've put him in a healing sleep," she explained casting a medi-sleep spell on the boy along with one to remove the bones in his right arm.

Poppy administered one last potion, a small dose of mild pain reliever, before concluding, "I have him as patched up as he can get at the moment, he can't have his first dose of Skele-Grow until this evening. I need to speak with Albus immediately, this should take care of the surface wounds." She handed Severus a healing salve, indicating that he should treat the discolored mass that was Harry's face, and turned towards her office.

Severus sent a half-hearted glare at the retreating matron before uncapping the squat jar and swiping two fingers across the cool, lime green paste. He gently rubbed the salve into the swollen flesh, and felt his heart clench. Under the raised swirls of indigo and violet, Harry looked younger and more fragile than he had thought possible.

He finished applying the salve and transfigured the oversized rags that hung about the boy into a proper hospital gown. Having found the boy in the condition he had, Severus thought he knew what to expect in the way of external damage. He was not, however, prepared for the sight that met him when he pulled aside the gown.

Severus' jaw clenched as he was confronted with the fact that this mornings beating was not, as he had desperately hoped, an isolated incident. Bruises in various stages of healing littered the thin chest that was nothing more than skin stretched across a bony frame. Creeping around his flanks were the tips of raised bloody welts, promising a dreadful sight when the boy was turned. Amongst it all he could see the pearly remains of wounds long healed and stark pink streaks that would silver with time, including the rounded scars characteristic to belt buckles. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply against the pain of long buried memories dredged unwillingly to the surface.

He shook his head to clear the screams that had only haunted him in his nightmares. "_**Now is not the time**__,_" he scolded himself harshly, forcing the memories deep under his Occlumency barriers where they belonged. He quickly got a hold of himself and focused on healing the seemingly endless lacerations and contusions.

As Severus softly applied the ointment, his eyes considered Harry through the slightly scowling expression he favored. He had been prepared to hate this child, had hated him without ever knowing a thing about him save his parentage and his name. Though both had been enough for Severus. Needless to say he had been extremely shocked by the discoveries he had made today.

The James Potter that Severus had known was a spoiled self-important prat, a good-natured prankster friendly to everyone who wasn't Severus Snape. He couldn't reconcile that image with that of the broken boy before him. The brat was supposed to be a replica of his father, raised in the same privileged and worshipped manor. It was quite obvious, even through Severus' hatred of James, that this was not the case. Regardless the trespasses of the father, no child deserved to bear the punishment. A fact Severus was all too aware of.

Severus turned the boy over lightly, holding back a wince as he took in the vibrant, harsh gashes lacing the bony back. Taking a deep calming breath through his nose, he dipped his fingers into the jar and was met with the smooth glass of the bottom. Severus frowned at the significance and strode to the supply cupboard for another jar. He returned to Harry and briskly smoothed the salve over the wounds, not allowing his thoughts to stray from the task.

Finished healing the lacerations, he pulled the gown back into place and arranged the tiny boy beneath the covers, his floppy arm settled across his hollow stomach. Stepping back he gazed at the pallid boy, once again feeling his chest constrict. He spun away from the bed glowering, whether at himself or Harry he wasn't sure; not that he'd ever admit to such.

"Stupid Potter," he muttered to himself, walking towards Madame Pomfrey's office. He had just raised his hand to the knob when it was opened from the other side by the Medi-Witch. She nodded curtly to Severus as she slipped passed him towards the only patient currently in the ward. The Headmaster had taken her place in the doorway.

"Ah, Severus, I was just coming to collect your report," Albus said, grasping Severus by the shoulder and leading him in the direction from which he'd just come, to the bed where Harry was lying. His tone was somber and the customarily sparkling eyes were dim.

"About bloody time. I would think you of all people to be among the first rushing to the golden boy's side," Severus drawled, eyes narrowing with no small amount of resentment. As far as he was concerned, the blame for Harry's condition did not lie solely with the Dursley's. Albus had some serious explaining to do when it came to the boy-who-lived.

"Yes, well when Poppy informed me on Mr. Potter's condition, there were some things that needed to be taken care of right away, to insure that this couldn't happen to young Harry again," he responded as they approached the bed. A tight lipped Poppy was running the deeper diagnostic scans, used to detail the extent of injury one had received in a set amount of time, including when it was healed and how long it took. The spells were linked to a quill, set upon a scroll of parchment floating next to the witch, that was recording the findings. Severus and Albus had stopped short of the bed holding Harry, giving Poppy room to work.

"It should never have happened in the first place!" Severus burst out loudly, only to be immediately shushed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Severus Snape! Just because my patient is in an induced sleep does not mean you can yell as you please. If you cannot keep your voice at an appropriate level then you will leave my ward." She sternly chastised him, making him feel, as only she and Minerva could, like an errant school boy.

"Sorry," he muttered in her direction, not feeling the least bit sorry. Albus deserved more than harsh words. The Dursley's may have been the hands carrying out the abuse, but the opportunity for it would not have been there without the actions of the Headmaster.

Albus sighed deeply, regretfully. "I have made many mistakes in my years, but this is by far my worst. I was so worried about the un-imprisoned Death Eaters that I never considered he would need protecting from his family. They were all he had left," Albus truly thought he had done what was best for Harry. He thought he had given him the chance for a normal life away from the fame and adulation sure to plague him in the Wizarding World.

"Not all families are warm and loving. We both know that but only one of us has seemed to have remembered," Severus leveled a pointed glare at his old mentor. "He almost died, Albus! He probably would have if Arabella hadn't been so observant. Did you ever even check up on him? Make sure those blasted muggles were suitable guardians?" he lowered his voice as it had started to rise, the anger he felt leaking through his iron restraint. Clenching his jaw he took a steadying breath, mentally berating himself for his lack of control.

Albus was giving Severus an odd look. His normally callous Potion's Master was not known for his benevolence nor his worry for the wellbeing of others, especially if those others happened to be Potters. Through his mask of aloofness Severus added, "It would have done no good for the Dark Lord to rise again only for you to have gotten the only one capable of defeating him killed."

Severus felt a sickening weight settle in his stomach as the twinkle leapt back into the Headmaster's cornflower eyes and a smile twitched at the corner of his lips. Severus had seen that look on his aged mentors face many times, including this morning, and each time it had not boded well for Severus. Poppy walked over to where the men stood, bringing with her a disconcertingly large stack of parchment.

"Albus…" Poppy's brow was furrowed and there was a shade of deep sadness in her eyes as she regarded the top document before bringing her gaze to meet the Headmasters. "I've finished running the scans and have come across several pieces of rather disturbing information," there was a hesitation rarely seen when dealing with the experienced Medi-Witch before, "It would appear that Mr. Potter has had numerous major injuries over the past four years."

The Headmasters face drew together with guilt and the hardening of his features the only indication that Severus had registered the Nurse's words. She continued on in her customary austere tone before either man had the opportunity for comment, "Several of the most critical were healed within a day of being inflicted, two at the most. It would appear that the boy is gifted with natural healing abilities, thank Merlin or I fear he wouldn't have made it to my ward." Tears had gathered in her warm chocolate eyes but remained unshed, reflecting the rage and guilt all three of them were feeling.

"It need not be pointed out that Harry shall not be returning to that dreadful…_home,_" Severus sneered contemptuously. Albus again eyed him with an unnerving look bordering on appraisal. Severus squirmed internally under the weight and implications of Albus' gaze.

"Not to worry, Severus," Albus replied, a barely perceptible grin returning to the corner of his mouth, "I have already been to see the Minister to ensure such a thing does not occur. Madame Bones is compiling a case against the Dursley's as well." A hint of malevolence flashed through his blue eyes, disappearing before Severus could be sure he'd seen it. "She will need an official report on Mr. Potter's condition as soon as one can be assembled, Poppy."

The Medi-Witch nodded her consent as she moved back towards Harry's bed to check his vitals and make sure he was comfortable and still

"Well, there's nothing more to be done here tonight by either of us. I'll expect an update on any changes in Harry's condition," he informed Poppy as he made to leave the infirmary, motioning to Severus. Having not forgotten the direction their previous conversation had turned, he was unsurprised when the Headmaster added, "Severus, won't you join me for a cuppa tea? I have a matter I would like to discuss with you, if you've a moment."

Recognizing the directive underlying the Headmaster's words, he gave a taut nod and followed the suspiciously spry man out of the Hospital wing and up to his office. The last glance Severus cast over the still form did not go unnoticed by Albus.

* * *

The trip to the office was not brief enough to prevent the return of the sickly weight in Severus' stomach. As he ascended the spiraling staircase behind the Headmaster, he contemplated the unpleasantness that was about to take place. An instinct that had served him well in his espionage against the Dark Lord told him that whatever it was would have to do with that sodding Potter brat. He followed the Headmaster to the large desk and stiffly took a chair opposite the Headmaster.

Summoning some tea from the kitchens, Albus offered his crystal pot of vivid yellow candy to Severus. "Lemon drop, my boy?"

The Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "I despise those dreadful things as you well know. Cut to the chase Albus, the majority of my day has already been wasted on frivolous matters not of my concern."

"Ah, but they concern you now, Severus."

Severus sighed upon hearing the smile in the old man's voice, even though his face was calm and free of any readable expression when Severus looked up. "Hardly," he sneered distastefully, begrudgingly taking the cup of tea Albus held out to him.

"Regardless, I need your help. As I mentioned in the Infirmary, I took measures with the cooperation of the Ministry to insure Harry's removal from the Dursley's. It was a simple matter to have them stripped of their guardianship. The complication, however, lies in finding a suitable replacement," Albus explained gently, tipping his head down to peer meaningfully at Severus over the half moon spectacles perched on his nose.

It took a moment for the meaning behind the words to sink in. When it did, Severus nearly choked on his tea. He coughed harshly for a moment before spitting the words, "No. Absolutely not. This is where the line is drawn."

Albus regarded the man in front of him, "Calm down, Severus. I'm not asking you to take on the position permanently, just to be his temporary guardian until a more concrete one can be arranged."

"No. Get one of the other professors to do it. I refuse to have anything to do with James' Potter's wretched spawn!" His fists clenched in anger at his sides as Severus recalled the misery James' had caused him nearly his entire school career. _**'His progeny was bound to be just as relentless and cruel,**_**'** he thought to himself snarling. Though even as he did , he felt a slight pang of guilt. The boy had done nothing to deserve the assumptions Severus placed upon him. Everything Severus had seen had shown that. James' was Harry's father, but Harry wasn't James, that much was obvious to Severus even through his outrage and hatred of the elder Potter.

It was Albus' turn to sigh. "Severus, I know you care for the boy, I saw it in your contact with him in the Hospital Wing,"

"Caring whether he lives or dies and being a suitable guardian, no matter how short the period, are two entirely different things, Albus!" Severus interrupted, his tone low and laced with irritation, "Get one of the others."

The Headmaster eyed Severus somewhat sternly, "As I was saying, besides knowing that you shall prove to be more than adequate, there is no one else. Madame Pomfrey is the only one left in the castle for break, and she has far too busy a schedule to attend to Harry like he'll need."

"And I spend my time laying about on my arse?" he exclaimed, "I have to brew the potions to re-stock the infirmary, complete St. Mungo's requested potions, and a hundred other things which will keep me far too busy to play nursemaid to your golden boy!"

Albus indulged Severus his rant, knowing that in the end he would take over the temporary guardianship. He had a feeling though, that once Severus had accepted the position and began caring for the boy, that it would be far from a temporary thing.

Severus huffed irritably and narrowed his eyes at the man sitting across from him, a slight smirk playing at the edges of his lips. He knew he had lost the fight. If he was honest with himself, he never had a chance to begin with. When it came to Albus, Severus' never seemed to have a chance. Dropping his head into his hands he sighed again, this time in defeat.

"Fine," came the muffled, resentful reply from behind the cupped hands.

Albus let the smile bloom fully on his mouth.

Severus snapped his head up, growling, "but you will find him suitable guardians immediately! I refuse to put up with the boy any longer than absolutely necessary." He stood up from his chair as the smile on Albus' face grew larger.

"Wonderful!" Albus clapped his wrinkled hands together delightedly, "I shall have the castle add a room for Harry. He can be moved there when Poppy clears him. Don't you worry, my boy. We shall find him a permanent home before you know it." His eyes twinkled suspiciously as he said this, leaving Severus somewhat uneasy.

His face remained neutral, though, as he rose from his seat stiffly and replied, "You had better. If you'll excuse me I have to go Potter-proof my rooms." He glided out of the office quickly, not giving the Headmaster time to say any more. Things didn't tend to go well for him when the Headmaster was speaking.

Albus just sat behind his large oak desk smirking at Severus' retreating back, _**"Perhaps I should have let the hat put me in Slytherin." **_


End file.
